real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Game Is Finally Gettin' Played
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Upolu. Summary Lauiloa Arianna, Brody and Bruce return from an interesting tribal council. Bruce remains silent after everything he has heard at tribal council. Arianna and Brody walk into the woods. Arianna says that they need to stay together if the merge comes next. She knows that Bruce is gonna side with them too. If they play their cards smart, they could go very deep into this game. The next day, Bruce walks to Arianna and tells her that she owes him something now he has stayed loyal to her for a long time. Arianna asks him what he wants and he says that if Arianna wants to win the million dollars, she needs to massage him and stroke his back. Arianna thinks that's gross and leaves him behind at the beach. He says that Arianna will regret that. Fiafia London, Shorama, Lasereye and Rachel are sitting at the beach. Lasereye plays with Rachel's hair while she plays with his hands. She kisses him on his cheek which gets all noticed by Shorama. She thinks it's ugly that they're kissing each other and looks at London, who plays with her own hair. Ted, BadBug and Keung are looking for some food, even though they know there won't be food. Keung is getting weaker every day and keeps saying he wants to go home because he misses his wife and is afraid she can't handle the pressure of owning a restaurant. BadBug feels bad for Keung and says that if they lose the challenge, he will consider voting him off. Ted gets frustrated by that because he wants to vote off Shorama if they lose. BadBug rolls his eyes because Ted only thinks about the game. Challenge Lauiloa and Fiafia arrive at the challenge area. The disappearance of Mysterious makes impact on the Fiafia tribe. Jeff explains what happened and the shock is bigger now for Fiafia. However, the challenge gets played immediately after that. Arianna and Brody manage to work together perfectly while Ted, Shorama and BadBug have more struggles. Bruce doesn't do anything. In the end, Lauiloa wins their second challenge and sends Fiafia to tribal council. Fiafia Coming back to their camp, Keung tells the group he wants to be voted off. He doesn't enjoy the game, he feels weak and wants to go back to his wife and his restaurant. Rachel says she understands him and tells him that if he wants to go home, the group could vote for him. Everyone agrees immediately but Ted looks pissed at Rachel. Ted takes Rachel side and asks her why she did that. Rachel shrugs, telling him that she thinks Keung should go home if he's home-sick. Ted explains her that if Keung survives this tribal council, he's gonna quit anyways so they can get rid off two people. Rachel thinks about that and agrees with Ted. Lasereye then mixes himself into the conversation, together with BadBug. Ted tells them what he told Rachel. Lasereye says that's smart and BadBug pretends to be fine with that. BadBug is ready to make his move. It's time for Ted to go home. He heads to London and Shorama. BadBug warns the two girls that Ted managed to get Rachel and Lasereye to vote out Shorama tonight at tribal council. They need to vote out Ted because otherwise, Shorama is going home. Shorama looks like she's about to grab Ted's head, pulls it off his rope and toss it into some fire. London tries to calm her down and says she'll talk to Keung and make sure that he will vote for Ted tonight. Tribal Council BadBug, Keung, Lasereye, London, Rachel, Shorama and Ted arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks London how it feels to be on Survivor while she has lived with comfort since her birth. London says that she needed to get used to this life but now she's on the island, she starts to enjoy it. She's shocked that she got used so fast to this. Jeff asks Keung how he feels. Keung looks like he's about to cry and says he would love to go home because of his wife and his restaurant. Ted rolls his eyes and looks at Rachel, shaking his head. She nods and looks at Jeff, who tells everyone to vote. Everyone votes and Jeff then reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Shorama . . . . Ted . . . . Shorama . . . . Ted 2 votes Ted, 2 votes Shorama Shorama rolls her eyes, knowing Ted wasn't the only one to vote for her. Ted, on his part, rolls his eyes because not everyone voted for Shorama and he already received two votes. . . . . Ted . . . . . . . . Shorama 3 votes Shorama, 3 votes Ted, 1 vote left... . . . . . . . . 6th person voted out of Survivor: Upolu... . . . . . . . . Ted! (4-3) #BLINDSIDE Ted shakes his head and asks Jeff if the votes were written wrong. He says that it isn't possible he got four votes. He looks at Lasereye, Rachel and Badbug. They all shake their head while the latter just smiles, letting Ted know that he betrayed him. Ted sighs and leaves tribal council after getting his torch snuffed. Votes Shorama voted Ted: "Don't you dare to ever try to eliminate me because it's gonna bite in your retarded ass." BadBug voted Ted: "You've got to go home because all you do at camp is to turn people against each other. Not anymore because I have eliminated you and hacked your game-system." London voted Ted: "You're cute and all but don't come for my bestie because that's not how we play Survivor. Bye bye! xo" Keung voted Ted: "Hopefully I still go home but I had to vote for someone. I've been told the best way to vote is to vote you." Ted voted Shorama: "The game is finally gettin' played and I'm more than excited to vote off one of the most strongest females on this island - Shorama. Bye!" Rachel voted Shorama: "Hmm, what brings me deeper into the game. Voting Shorama, of course. But I feel bad for Keung, though. Well, he can quit at any time. So why would I risk my own game?" Lasereye voted Shorama: "Shorama, we've been good since day one but we don't talk often recently so that's why I vote for you." Final Words "So it was BadBug who got me, well that's fine then. I should've known better. This sucks big time, if we just all voted Keung than I would've stayed. But I wanted to make the first move of the season and sadly enough I couldn't accomplish that. Well, it's been fun. Bye!" - Ted, 10th Place